


Take a break

by onedirectionmademeasexslave



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awesome, Blow Jobs, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Oma Kokichi, everyday i stray further from god, obviously?!?1/1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionmademeasexslave/pseuds/onedirectionmademeasexslave
Summary: A new area to explore has been unlocked for the students, and Shuichi decides to investigate. However, Kokichi has other things in mind..
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	Take a break

**Author's Note:**

> Aohhhhhhhhhhgofd fucking ballz. im moving from wattpad ! im huniepie on there and it iz a very scawy place. im just posting all my ficz on here now :3 and maybies ill write new onez! oooo aaaa

Shuichi's eyes fluttered open as he woke up, the morning announcement playing loudly in his room. He was exhausted despite just waking up; he hadn't been sleeping well at all. With a yawn he stretched and got up, getting dressed for the day after taking a warm shower. This was the usual from now on. Ever since he woke up in that locker, things have been like this. But he didn't wanna think about his situation at the moment, it's understandably upsetting. 

Bright light surprised him as he went outside, on his way to the dining hall. When he entered the room, he was greeted by the others eating breakfast and chatting amongst themselves. He sat down close to Kaito after grabbing his own breakfast, picking half-heartedly at his food.

Yesterday was the class trial for the murder of Ryoma. The air was heavy with a deep sense of loss and despair, but they were all happy to be alive of course.   
"Rise and shine ursine!" The Monokubs made an entrance with a few random objects, seemingly junk, Monokuma close behind.

Monokuma explained that they were "rewards" for completing the trial, much like last time. As expected, they were given to Shuichi to explore and find the hidden areas they all had to explore. 

With a little resolve, and determination to find something to give us clues on how to escape here, the detective got up to leave.   
"Nyehehe!~" Kokichi laughed "Come on Shuichi, we're investigating together." 

It seems I have no choice.. Shuichi sighed, giving in quite easily. There's no point in defying him at this point really. He seemed to be wrapped around Kokichi's finger now, not that he would admit that. Ever.

"Alright, let's go. Where's the closest suspicious thing you've seen around here? We should try that fir-" 

"Don't worry about that! Just come on!" Kokichi exclaimed, grabbing the other boy's hand and dragging him out of the dining hall before he or anybody else could protest.

"Where are we going?" Shuichi questioned, still being dragged by Kokichi. 

A small blush blossomed on his cheeks as he glanced at their intertwined hands. He mentally slapped himself with a small shake of his head. Get yourself together Shuichi!

"Somewhere away from the others" Kokichi explained, a playful glint in his eyes "They're such party poopers, they'll just get in the way." 

"Get in the way of what?" He asked in response, curious as to where this was going. 

This can end in many ways, he can mess with me, attempt to steal my heart again, kill me, or literally anything else. It's all possible with Kokichi. Shuichi mentally sighed. Maybe he already has stolen my heart, who knows? I've been questioning that alot lately. I'm just interested in getting to know him more, right? Anyways, that's too much to think about right now. We have to find the new areas to investigate. That's what's most important. 

"Oh, nothing." He resplied casually, dragging the detective along still. Clearly he had an idea or plan of some sort. Who knows with Kokichi? The boy was a mystery.   
"Aren't we going to investigate the new areas?" 

"Not yet, there's always time for that. Stop worrying so much, just tell them it took you longer to find them this time. Lying is easy. Nyehehe~"  
Shuichi didn't respond, knowing it wouldn't go anywhere. That's all the clues the boy would give him it seemed. 

Soon enough, both boys were in the A/V room. It was dimly lit with a couch in the center, shelves of movies on either side with a screen right in front of the couch. Shuichi glanced around curiously, his hand still entangled with Kokichi's. 

"Why are we here?" He inquired curiously. "Is there anything suspicious here that the objects might be related to?" 

Kokichi released his hand, much to Shuichi's disappointment, and scanned the rows of movies curiously.

"No silly, we're here to relax. You don't need to spend every moment investigating everything. Take a break for once, you aren't as fun when you're grumpy. Pretty boring." 

"Kokichi, isn't it more important for us to find clues to get out of here? My mood doesn't matter. It's my job to investigate after all." Shuichi frowned, worried at the prospect of missing something important. 

"Ugh, just stop worrying. You can't do as good of a job when you're all stressed anyway, just take a minute to yourself for once. They won't die without you. Well, actually.." Kokichi snickered, picking out a documentary on police. "Nyehehe!"

Shuichi sighed, pondering his options. I guess he has a point.. It doesn't seem like he'll let me leave anyway. Is he worried about me? Maybe this is his way of showing he cares about me? I don't think it's safe to assume though, so I'm not going to get hung up on it. It's probably nothing anyway, right?

"Come on, sit down with me. This one looks interesting!" He landed on the couch with a plop, crossing his legs and getting comfortable. "And i'm not lying this time, I swear." He grinned. 

Shuichi hesitated before sitting down on the other side of the couch to watch the documentary, not far from Kokichi but not exactly close either. He wasn't too eager to cross any boundaries, it was hard to tell what's okay with him when he lies so often. Surprisingly though, he was slowly learning how to differ between his lies and the truth, resulting in him understanding him more. 

"You know Shuichu, I respect your job alot. The police and detectives work hard to uncover the truth and protect the people despite all the backlash and hate they receive. It's shocking how people turn on the ones who protect them from harm and despair. But you still do it anyway. I think you're amazing." Kokichi praised him, much to his suprise. 

Shuichi blushed lightly, more than pleased by the compliment. He could tell he wasn't lying, and it made him feel alot better.   
"Thank you Kokichi, I'm happy you see me that way opposed to how everyone else does. That means alot to me" He confessed quietly with a small smile, glancing at him.

They continued to discuss their opinions on the topic as they watched the film until Shuichi began to feel sleepy, somehow ending up with his head on Kokichi's shoulder. He was far too tired to do anything about it though, not that he was complaining. Though he was surprised that he made no moves to stop him. It was a short lived struggle before he eventually fell into a deep sleep, leaning against the other male.

...

Shuichi woke with a start, briefly confused as to where he was. What happened? Where am I? He felt nimble fingers messing with his hair, which was quite relaxing if he was honest. His eyes closed for a moment, distracted by the calming feeling before he remembered who it was. His head somehow ended up in Kokichi's lap, and his arms were wrapped around his waist. 

Oh my god, why hasn't he killed me yet? How did I end up like this? Why is he letting m-

Shuichi's thoughts were interuppted when Kokichi's voice rang out in the silent room. "I didn't wanna wake you up, you looked tired." He explained quietly, running his fingers through his hair. "You haven't been asleep for too long, but it was boring while you were."

He blushed lightly, though he made no move to change his position. He was too comfortable to move just yet, and why not take a chance while he had it?  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, but.. Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked curiously. Kokichi isn't exactly nice to everyone, so why me?

"I'm sure you've noticed too, but everyone here constantly relies on you to do everything for them. That must be tiring, right? I mean, you did fall asleep on me. Nyehehe~" He grinned, seeming slightly pleased with himself "But anyways, I felt bad. You're a bit of a mess." 

Well, I can't deny that. Shuichi frowned thoughtfully, considering his words. "I guess you're right.." He mumbled. 

Suddenly he remembered where he was, sitting up abruptly and blushing in embarrassment. "S-sorry! I shouldn't of invaded your personal space like that." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, looking away as he spoke. 

"Oh, I don't mind." Kokichi smirked, "Like I said, you needed the rest anyway."

"A-anyways.." He stammered in a bit of a flustered manner, "Thank you for convincing me to take a break, I suppose I did need it. I was so distracted by everything going on that I forgot to relax. I had a good time."

"I didn't, it was sooo boring. I should've done something else. Just kidding! You surprised me Shuichi, I actually had fun. I'd like to spend time with you more often." He grinned.

"Yeah, maybe after we explore the new hidden areas." Shuichi sighed, not eager to leave so soon.

"Well, who said we have to leave just yet?" He asked, crossing his arms behind his head.

"But we have to-"

"Come onnn~ There's loads of fun things we could do instead." He pleaded, smiling innocently and clasping his hands together.

"Like what? Investigating seems more important." Shuichi frowned, a bit conflicted. 

"I can think of lots of things." He replied in an odd tone, a devious grin on display. "I think your priorities will change with a little convincing." 

Completely clueless, Shuichi tilted his head curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing bad." He responded unconvincingly, a clear lie. It seemed to be bad in some way. "Do you wanna find out?"

Shuichi considered the offer for a moment. He definitely was curious, what did he have to lose? Surely it wasn't that bad. While lost in thought, he didn't notice how Kokichi had leaned closer to him, almost like a predator stalking it's prey.

"I don't see why not, I w-" He was cut off when Kokichi suddenly pinned him against the couch, exclaiming in surprise. "Wha-!"

"Are you still sure about that?" He purred, leaning closer to him by the second.

"O-oh.." Shuichi stammered, dumbfounded. The clueless boy hadn't expected that at all, though he would be lying if he claimed he didn't secretly dream of such an encounter. He bit his lip, reconsidering the offer. 

We have to investigate, I know that, but maybe a little while longer won't hurt.. I can't reject him, nor do I want to. I know that for sure now. 

He looked up at him, compelled by those violet eyes. Already making up his mind, Shuichi's eyes fluttered closed, waiting for his lips to collide with his own. It seemed like a dream to have him so close, and getting closer, and closer...

Their lips crashed in a sweet kiss, starting out slow and became more heated as their bodies pressed closer together. Greedy hands travelled along Shuichi's body, exploring the detective's form with an appreciative hum against his lips. Shuichi arched into the very welcome touches, practically melting in his hold. Arms looped around Kokichi's neck, pulling him closer and successfully deepening the kiss. He uttered a pleased sound, lost in a lustful daze. Their tongues battled for dominance, Kokichi overpowering him quite quickly. He was the Ultimate Supreme Leader after all. 

Kokichi's hands slid underneath his shirt, feeling the warm skin and caressing it tenderly. Shuichi moaned against his lips, entangling a hand in his purple hair for some purchase as his touches travelled south. Kokichi used his knee to spread his legs, pressing against the detective's growing erection in his pants and earning a muffled moan in response.

They parted briefly, both panting from the heated kiss. Shuichi bit his lip as Kokichi peppered wet kisses along his jaw in a weak attempt to silence anymore lewd sounds escaping from him.

"A-ah!~" That didn't last long, for Kokichi grinded his knee against him once again, resulting in a broken moan spilling from Shuichi's lips.

"I want to hear you moan my name Shuichi~" Kokichi grinned, licking a fresh hickey on his neck, "Don't hold back, moan for me." He commanded, sending a shiver down the detective's spine. 

Everyone knew how much Shuichi enjoyed being told what to do, even if he never admitted it. How could he refuse? 

"Kokichi~" He moaned the purple haired boys name lewdly, whining as his knee continued to grind into his throbbing erection. It just wasn't enough, "P-please, more~" 

"Hm? More? More what? You gotta be more specific than that, I don't understand." Kokichi teased, sliding a hand under his shirt.

Shuichi squirmed impatiently, desperately pressing his hips against his knee in search of more friction. 

"Touch me Kokichi, please~" He whimpered needily, begging him shamelessly, "I'll do anything, please, I-I need you~" 

He was a mess underneath him, a writhing and whining mess to be specific. Kokichi had worked him up quickly, already having him wrapped around his finger. Of course, that's just what he wanted too. He always got what he wanted after all. 

"I told you I would convince you, though you might regret that later." He smirked, "But since you asked so nicely.." 

Kokichi was quick to tug off the detective's pants, tossing them to the side carelessly. Not long after, his shirt joined the growing pile as well. Now fully nude, Shuichi blushed under staring eyes, slightly embarrassed. He self consciously brought his knees together, looking away from the piercing gaze. 

"What a view~" Kokichi grinned, his eyes raking over him appreciatively.

He flushed at his praise in response as Kokichi leaned close once again, connecting their lips in a fiery kiss. The ultimate supreme leader pulled away after some time, trailing kisses down his neck, chest, and lower still, until finally he reached his throbbing erection. Kokichi teasingly kissed his inner thighs, earning an impatient whimper in response. 

"Please~" Shuichi begged, quite literally. He was completely under his control by now. 

Finally, Kokichi's warm mouth took in the tip of his length, slowly taking him in completely before he began bobbing his head. His sinful moans and cries were music to Kokichi's ears, he had never heard a more beautiful sound. The detective's hands found their way into the purple hair once more, gripping at it and slightly tugging.   
"H-hh~" He moaned lewdly as a finger slipped into his hole, curling and probing at him intensively as the rhythmic bobbing continued. "Kokichi~"

The other male hummed in response, sending pleasurable vibrations along his dick that drove him wild. Soon there were two fingers, both rubbing his walls and going deeper until they found that special place.

"Ah!~" Shuichi cried out in pleasure, already getting closer to his release. 

His grip on Kokichi's hair tightened slightly as he moaned sinful words for him, his legs beginning to tremble. Kokichi continued to abuse his prostate, forcing the other male to see stars and remember nothing but the name of the man doing such wonderful things to him. It didn't take much longer before the detective was arching his back and crying out Kokichi's name in a pure state of bliss, releasing into his mouth and tightening around the fingers inside of him.

Kokichi swallowed it all, pulling off of his dick with a pop and removing his fingers. He grinned, licking his lips and looking up at the spent Shuichi.   
"You taste amazing Shuichi~" He praised him once again, placing a sweet kiss on his thigh. 

He blushed brightly, pleased by Kokichi's affections. It was a nice change from the lies and confusion, and he certainly had an amazing time. Kokichi grabbed his clothes for him, helping him redress after allowing him to recover from his orgasm for a few moments. 

They lay together on the couch for awhile, their limbs entangled with eachother. He lay between Kokichi's legs, his head rested on his chest. The detective we very content. That was a very much needed break.

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaaaaa i know itz p cringe. this is old tchb and i will b writing new stuffz i swear hey cmon im being fo realzies!!!111 no but seriouszzz i WILL. enjoy all dis shit 4 now ^__^


End file.
